A plasma display panel (PDP) is made up by adhering two pieces of glass plates (a front glass plate and a back glass plate) with each other, and displays an image by generating discharge light in a space (discharge space) formed between the glass plates. Cells corresponding to pixels in the image are in a self-luminescence type and coated with phosphors emitting visible lights in red, green and blue by receiving ultraviolet ray generated by the discharge.
For example, a PDP in a three-electrode structure having X, Y electrodes and address electrodes displays images by generating a sustain discharge between the X electrodes and the Y electrodes. The cells generating the sustain discharge (cells to be lighted) are selected by, for example, selectively generating an address discharge between the Y electrodes and the address electrodes.
In a general PDP, the X electrodes and Y electrodes are disposed at the front glass plate, and the address electrodes are disposed at the back glass plate. In recent year, a PDP in which three electrodes of the X electrodes, Y electrodes, and address electrodes are disposed at the front glass plate has been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). The PDP having the three electrodes at the front glass plate generally has a first dielectric layer covering the X electrodes and the Y electrodes, and a second dielectric layer covering the address electrodes provided on the first dielectric layer. A protective layer protecting the dielectric layer from an ion collision resulting from discharge is provided on the second dielectric layer.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-116508